1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and equipment used in the heating, ventilating, and air conditioning industry, and particularly to an air conditioner compressor removal and installation apparatus that facilitates the removal and installation of an air conditioner or heat pump compressor from or into its installed location within the coil housing of an air conditioner or heat pump installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioner and heat pump units conventionally house the compressor within the evaporator or condenser coils of the unit, in order to provide a compact installation. From time to time it may be necessary to remove the compressor from its installed location within the coil housing for maintenance, repair, or replacement, as required. This is accomplished conventionally by disconnecting the electrical and refrigerant lines at the compressor, unbolting the compressor from its base within the coil housing, and manually lifting the compressor from within the coil housing. This is obviously a strenuous task, requiring two workers to lift the compressor from such a relatively inaccessible location. Air conditioner and heat pump compressors are rather heavy components when configured for typical household or small business installations, and their bulk and weight, in combination with the relatively tight quarters of their typical installation, results in an extremely awkward process when manually removing or installing such a compressor.
Thus, an air conditioner compressor removal and installation apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.